


Hard Feelings

by callmeautumn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Hermione Granger, Break Up, F/F, Inspired by a Lorde Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeautumn/pseuds/callmeautumn
Summary: They've done this enough times to guess the skip in the other's heart. But the park that comes next? That can only come once.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Hard Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> All recognizable characters and plot points belong to J.K. Rowling. As always, Sarah made me do it.

they sit close together, fingers tangling on the bench between them. the neon light has lit their skin purple, and they can't look away. 

_please could you be tender? and i will sit close to_ you. 

their lips meet, soft and warm and sweet. there's no shyness here; no fear. they've done this a thousand times, have sat in this neon glow, and brushed lips, and lost fingers in hair and breath against skin. they've done this enough times they can guess the skin in the other's heartbeat. but the part that comes next? the part that makes her chest ache? the part that opens her up like a wound and salts it with how damn poetic the whole thing is? 

that can only be done once. 

so they kiss. they kiss, and tangle fingers and breaths like the lovers they are. for just a moment, they let themselves pretend they aren't about to hurt, about to bleed, about to scream into the abyss, to- 

_let's give it a minute before we admit that we're through._

"so this is it?" 

"it seems so." 

"i love you." 

"i know." 

"do you love me?" 

"more than i've ever loved anyone or anything." 

"so why?" 

_guess this is the winter. our bodies are young and blue._

when their fingers slip apart, the emptiness between them seems larger than it used to. 

they're too close to really see one another, but they look anyways. the scar in the eyebrow, the pimple on the cheek, the birthmark beneath the lip. so many small details. so many memories and so little time to review them. 

_i'm at Jungle City, its late, and this song is for_ you. 

the bench sits empty. the neon purple sign above still glows, casting lavender onto the pale concrete. two women stride away from the bench in opposite directions, neither looking back. one swipes away a tear from below her eye, placing a thin, pale, shaking finger beneath her bright red nose. the other throws back her shoulders and strides; but if anyone were to look, they would see the tremor of her ankles and the clench of her jaw. 

the bench slowly cools. silently the neon sign switches off. 

**Author's Note:**

> She's a sad one. Happy reading, kids. 
> 
> Come hang out on tumblr: @callmeautumn


End file.
